degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jack Tyler/Katie Matlin Adventures: Chapter 1: Freshman Year
It was Katie's first day of college and she was very nervous about it. When she arrived at Standford University., she said goodbye to her parents and sister. Mr. Matlin said "Good Luck Sweetie". Katie said "Thanks dad". Then Mrs. Matlin said "We'll miss you very much". Katie said "I'm miss you guys too". Then Maya said "See ya big sis". Then they hugged. Katie's family got in their car and left. Moments later, Katie was greeted by a strange boy with frozy brown hair and blue eyes. He was a tall, skinny, pale boy who was skilled in electronics. His name was Frank Tyson. He said quickly with ecitement and nervousness "Hey, i'm Frank tyson, i've heard of you're Katie Matlin, the soccer star, you're great". Then katie said "Thanks, are you a freshman". Then Frank said "Yeah i am, orientation starts in five minutes, we should go together". Katie replied "Okay, let's go". As they were walking to orientation, they ran into a dark borwn haired, blue eyed girl named Anna. Anna was a mean girl who intimidated everyone. Anna shouted "Watch where you're going". Then katie shouted "You should watch where you're going, you bumped into us". Then Anna got in Katie face and said "What did you say". Katie said "You heard what i said". Katie and Anna developed a rival over time. They were both soccer player, which made the rivalry worse. The college had a soccer tournament called "The 124th Annual Stanford University Soccer Tournament". The winner would get a trophy with their name on it and soccer scouts would recruit them. Katie and Anna both signed up for the tournament. They both worked very hard. Katie's schoolwork was suffering because of her focusing so much on soccer.Katie's friends, Frank, Leo, and Angelica, noticed Katie working too hard and were concerned. Leo was of African descent was younger than the rest of them. He had black hair and brown eyes. Angelica was also of Afrcian descent. She was studing to be a doctor. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Katie met Leo and Angelica during orientation. The three of them went to Katie's dorm room to talk to her. When they got there, Frank said "Kaite, we need to talk, you're taking this soccer tournament way too far". Then Katie said "Excuse me". Then Angelica said "What Frank means to say is that we're worried about you". Then Katie said "Thanks you guys but i'm fine". Then Leo said "Someone whose fine don't miss class to practice soccer". Then Katie said "Fine, i'll focus more on school". Frank said "Thank you". For the next few days, Katie focused more and more on her schoolwork and a quarter of her time on soccer. On the day of the tournament, Katie was very nervous. Her friends and family were in the bleachers, supporting and cheering for her. She tried the best she could and she played very well. At the round, Katie had to make the final goal. Anna was the goalie. She knew she had to win and with one good kick, the ball flew past Anna and went in the net. Everyone cheered. Katie won the game. As Katie was celebrating with her friends and family, Anna thought about how she was gonna get her revenge on Katie. When Anna saw Katie in the hall with Angelica, she said "It's Sports Chick Matlin". Katie asked "What did i ever do to you for you to dislike me so much?". Then Anna said "Because you show yourself off as some athletic, sports-chick type, postergirl and make other sports girls feel like trash compared to you". Then Katie said "I'm sorry you're jealous of me but that doesn't have you an excuse to". Then Anna shouted "I'm not jealous of a postergirl like you". Then Katie smiled and said "That's good, because you can't compete with me". Then Anna walked away, more furious and madder than ever. Then Angelica said "You shouldn't mess with her, she's crazy". Then Katie said "I'm not scared of her". Then Angelica said "I know, but she's still alittle unstable ". Then Katie "Fine, i'll try to stay away from her". Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Katie Matlin